


The Lost City

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: The Team as Legends
Relationships: Ronon Dex & Teyla Emmagan & Rodney McKay & John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Lost City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> Made for mific for the 2010 sga_art_santa exchange.
> 
> Betas: neevebrody and melagan. Thank you both so much for your inspiration and input! Originally posted on Livejournal Jan 1, 2011.

[  
Click to embiggen](http://www.squidge.org/~em-kellesvig/images/santa-final-02.png)


End file.
